


Unexpected News

by hit_the_books



Series: Dreams from the Bunker's Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sam Has a Dog, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to sneak his new four-legged-friend, Eric, into your motel room after you've been waiting all night to give Sam some pretty huge news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/gifts).



It’s dark. The drive back had taken Sam much longer than he had expected, but he’s here now. The motel room’s lights are off as he silently unlocks the door and creeps in, a steadying hand on his new charge.

The second the door is closed, a bedside lamp turns on and Sam grimaces knowing he’s been busted. You sit up in the bed, arms crossed over your stomach.

_Woof!_

That just adds to the level incrimination.

“Hey, Y/N,” greets Sam, trying to sound coy.

“Sam why do you have a dog?”

“Uh, Y/N, meet Eric.”

Woof! The golden retriever barks and nudges at Sam’s legs.

Sam watches you with apprehension as you regard the dog. “Eric… he, uh, staying with us?”

_Woof!_

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sam smiles. “Just need to use the bathroom, I’ll get Eric settled down in a minute.” Walking into the bathroom, Sam sees that something bulky has been stashed in the trash can there. “I’m sorry I didn’t discuss it before, but Eric was in a bind.”

Pulling out a box, Sam sees it’s a pregnancy test box. There’s a used tester rattling around inside.

“I had hoped you were going to be back sooner,” you call from the main room.

Sam walks back out the bathroom, box in hand. “You need to tell me something?”

Watching you blush, Sam feels his stomach flip. Eric chooses that moment to jump up on the bed and lie down beside you. Sam walks over to the bed, box in hand.

“I’m late.” You nervously lick your lips. “Sam, I’m pregnant.”

The box drops to the floor and Sam climbs up on the bed, kneeling down beside you. He kisses you. His stomach is flipping back and forth, but he doesn’t care.

“We’re pregnant,” Sam says in a whisper, mouth a mere inch from yours.

“We’re pregnant.”

Sam throws his arms around you and hugs you tight.

**Author's Note:**

> [thebadwolfgoddess asked](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/137704124895/request-for-a-readersam-drabble-wherein-each-has): _"Request for a Reader/Sam drabble wherein each has some news for the other, Sam got a dog and reader is, surprise! Expecting."_


End file.
